


Jealousy, Jane

by Noellefics



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellefics/pseuds/Noellefics
Summary: The Angels are sent off on a new mission and Jane doesn't like how cozy Elena is getting with their contact. Only because she doesn't want Elena getting hurt, of course.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Implied Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano, Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 189





	Jealousy, Jane

Boz takes Elena with her to meet a new contact. Not unheard of, it’s good practice for the Angels, and the contact is a corporate whistleblower, which makes Elena a perfect sympathizer.

What is unheard of is the feeling Jane is experiencing. She’s surveilling the cafe they’ve met in, a quaint place on the outskirts of Boston, but she keeps getting distracted by Elena’s laugh.

Really, the girl should try to be less conspicuous but their contact, June, seems to make Elena giggle every three seconds. Giggling, of all things. Isn’t she here to discuss serious allegations about her former employer instead of testing out material for her stand-up routine?

Ugh. Jane hopes this one is a quick mission.

She makes another lap around the cafe, mumbling to Elena to maybe keep it down a bit through the tattoo-comms. Elena makes eye contact with her for a second, face confused, before looking away.

“Elena, you’re fine,” Sabina’s voice cuts through, “You're getting picked up on the comms but you're not actually being loud. Jane’s just being cranky this morning, right baby?”

“Sabina, we talked about this. No pet names at work.”

For the first two months of their relationship, she and Sabina had kept it low-key with their relationship. After an awkward situation led to Jane having to tell Elena, it became more of a known fact, but Jane still tried to keep it professional. She especially didn’t want to rub it in Elena’s face, given the circumstances.

* * *

_Three weeks prior_

Sabina’s off on a mission without them, while she and Elena are stuck in LA with nothing much to do. Jane doesn’t actually mind the time off for some light sparring and Elena is good company, but she misses her girlfriend.

She’s reading in the lounge, planning on a quiet night in, when Elena appears around the corner. She catches her out of her periphery, the girl taking a deep breath and muttering ‘girl the hell up’ to herself. 

“Hey Jane, do you have a sec?”

Jane takes a moment to steel herself for the worst, setting her book aside, using a not-so-tasteful Eiffel Tower bookmark that Sabina had picked out for her on a prior mission in France.

“Please tell me you didn’t accidentally taser someone again.”

“No, it’s nothing bad. Well, I hope you won’t think it’s bad. I just wondered if, well, you would want to get dinner with me tonight. Just the two of us.”

Ah, fuck. She wasn’t expecting that. She knew Elena was into women, her online dating profile had popped up during their original research, but somehow she didn’t see herself as Elena’s type.

“That’s such a great idea,” Jane responds, overly upbeat, “It’ll be nice to have some girl-time. I realized the three of us have been on missions so much, I haven’t even had a chance to tell you that Sabina and I were dating. What about that diner down the street?”

Jane watches the disappointment cross Elena’s face before the girl recovers, springing into her usual peppy voice.

“I can’t believe you two are dating and you didn’t tell me! Have I been a total third wheel this entire time? I definitely need to hear the story of how this happened.”

They do go to dinner, but they don’t talk about Sabina at all. Despite everything, Elena is still a good conversationalist and Jane thinks for a moment that they’ll all be able to laugh about this someday. The crying she hears from Elena’s room that night suggests otherwise, though.

* * *

They’re finally back at Boz’s office, where Bosley is running them through the mission briefing. Their contact has been fired for reporting misconduct, so they can’t pull off the same ‘bowlcut’ maneuver like they did with Brock Industries.

It’s a two-part mission: first, they need to collect proof Pallagen is fabricating reports about how effective their new drug is while minimizing side effects. Second, delete the HR trail relating back to their contact.

If all went as planned, everyone complicit would be sent away in cuffs. However, the Angels knew how the U.S. justice system worked. If someone got off scott-free, they needed to make sure the whistleblower wasn’t traceable.

A simple mission, all-in-all, and they should be able to move onto a new case in a few days.

Day one starts with surveillance of the building. Despite being a biotech, Pallagen is incredibly old-school with a receptionist at the front desk. The woman seems to know everyone and doesn’t even let an investor through the doors, instead waiting for the VP they were meeting with to come meet them.

Normally, Jane wouldn’t mind a boring stake-out like this, but her mind is on Elena, who’s currently at the contact’s apartment.

“I just worry about Elena. What do we really know about this April character? She could be an assassin or a spy for all we know. She looks like a spy.”

“Baby, her name is June and she’s basically your doppelganger,” Sabina says, pausing, “Actually, good point on her looking like a spy. But did you hear her talk about stopping these guys? She sounded like a fucking cinnamon roll, even worse than Elena.”

Bosley’s voice comes in through the comms, “Background check on June was clear. Elena is learning what she can about the company culture and the drug itself to help us with phase two. Have you figured out a way in yet?”

Their way in doesn’t present itself until that night when they’re back in the safehouse.

Elena has a few different strategies to get them in, all social engineering based, that she’s come up with through her discussion with the contact and remote access into key employee’s outlook history. While Elena still had some learning to do on the street-smart aspects of being an Angel, it always amazed Jane how quickly she took to the strategizing and scheming parts of the job.

Bosley also approves and finalizes the plan before she dismisses them for the night. Jane manages to keep quiet until she and Sabina are in their room together.

“I can’t believe Boz is bringing May along for the mission.”

“She’s just going to be in the car with Boz and El, baby. It won’t be dangerous.”

“It’s a distraction to Elena, at this point. Did you hear her at briefing tonight? Every other sentence started off about that girl.”

“That girl, **June** ,” Sabina emphasizes “was with Elena all day and also happens to be our contact. The whole reason this mission exists, remember? What is your problem with her? You literally have her contact information saved in your phone as ‘Calendar Bitch.’ Like, you don’t even have me saved under something cute since it would upset your oh-so-important organizational system.”

“I just don’t want Elena to get hurt.”

Sabina laughs, and Jane hates how Sabina just sees through all the excuses she tells herself.

“You think I’m hotter than her, right?”

You’re definitely the hotter twin, baby.”

* * *

They’re gearing up in the morning and Jane is doing her best to push aside her irritation at seeing Elena’s hand brush against another’s girl arm.

Sabina is apparently not on the same page and starts softly singing into her ear, _“Hey, hey, you, you, I don’t like your girlfriend! No way, no—”_

Jane slaps her hand over Sabina’s mouth, holding it there until Sabina licks her.

“Not a fan of Avril, baby? Did you know she’s an excellent mini golfer? She knocks out a girl with a well-aimed chip, conveniently causing her to fall off the footbridge into a small stream underneath.”

Before Sabina can elaborate any more, Elena joins them and asks what they’re discussing.

“Just telling Jane what music I was feeling to get my mission hype up. It definitely seems like an Avril Lavigne kind of day, you know?”

Elena and Sabina launch into a passionate discussion about ties and tank tops and Jane hopes maybe that’ll be the end of it.

They make it to the van before Sabina’s voice pops up through her tattoo-comm.

_“He was a boy, she was a girl, can it be any more heteronormative?”_

* * *

The mission is finally over and they’re back at the cafe that it all began in. Elena is showing _that girl_ her revised HR files along with the spoofed recommendations she added to her LinkedIn. 

Jane sits across the way, sipping at her coffee, with Bosley next to her. She thinks Elena looks far too cozy with someone they’ll never see again, but as Sabina reminds her, it’s none of her business.

“I’m glad she’ll be able to get back to her normal life. She’s certainly not cut out to be an Angel, not like Elena,” Bosley remarks, pulling Jane out of her thoughts.

She twists the napkin between her fingers, harsh knots leading to paper flecks on the table.

“You need to talk to Elena.”

“Why?”

“Jealousy, Jane.”

The napkin snaps in half as Jane pulls a little too hard.

Bosley takes it out of her hands, before adding, “You’re feeling jealous. It’s completely normal, but you need to sort that out with Elena before it becomes a serious problem. Or before she actually starts dating someone else.”

“I’m not jealous, Boz. In case you forgot, I happen to be dating Sabina and we are still ‘honeymoon-cute’ as you called it.”

“The three of you girls are so smart yet such entire dumbasses sometimes. You joke about how you all make the best team in the agency and somehow the possibility that that could extend out from just a work-thing never crosses your mind. It doesn’t have to be either-or, Jane.”

Bosley finishes her drink, an Irish coffee, and gets up to leave.

“Talk to Sabina, Jane. Talk to Elena after that, too. Talk to both your girls together, discover what you all want and can give each other. You’ll figure it out.”

Jane chances another glance over to Elena. She’s laughing again—probably giggling—and Jane wonders if she should just let it go. Elena looks up and meets her eyes, before smiling even wider at her, if that’s even possible.

The moment is over in an instant, but Jane wants Elena to look at her that way forever. She shoots Sabina a quick text, deciding to follow Bosley’s advice.

_Janeeee Baby <3: Boz said something that made me start to think about us and Elena_

_Sabina Wilson A-NY: I heard. Not on prpse. Ddnt kno Boz was such a sap. U wnna date El tgther? Hot._

Jane realizes it won’t be that easy of a conversation with Elena, but if it keeps her from having to see their girl with someone else ever again, it’ll be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Jealous!Jane over Elena flirting on a mission came up in the discord chat, and I instantly got Leverage – The Double Blind Job vibes


End file.
